Yasuki family
The Yasuki family is the public face of the Crab Clan. Where the other families all deal daily with the horrors of the Shadowlands, the Yasuki are the Crab's diplomatic and economic force. Yasuki courtiers are seen in courts representing the Crab much more than any of the other families, and their merchants are by far the most crafty in all of Rokugan. The Yasuki family was originally a family of the Crane Clan, but broke from the Crane in the 4th century and were quickly incorporated into the Crab Clan. Way of the Crab Pages 24-25 History The Yasuki were founded by the wisewoman Yasuki after she aided Kakita in solving his three quests to gain Lady Doji's heart. For the first three hundred years the Yasuki served the Crane by furthering their economic and political pursuits. They made their mark on Rokugan by starting the tradition of trade through gifts rather than the "dishonorable" merchanting. When the War Against Fu Leng started the Yasuki kept the troops supplied with food and weapons, and one of the first daimyo of the Yasuki was given the title of Imperial Trade Advisor. Way of the Crane Page 46 Break from the Crane In the fourth century a conflict arose between the Crab and the Crane Clan the Yasuki were not willing to weaken the Crab due to their constant defence against the Shadowlands. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Mizobu was outraged at their disloyalty and banished them from the Crane lands. The Crab were more than happy to open their doors to those who wished to join, and the Yasuki have been a family of the Crab since. Way of the Crane Page 47 Purpose The focus of the family lies primarily in their mercantile intrests. Their leaders will argue that trade is the lifeblood of Rokugan. They love the art of the deal and take great delight in providing products their customers both want and need. While the Yasuki are cunning and wily, they have a reputation for the same rough honesty that marks all Crab. They will rarely sell shoddy or inferior products; the buyer almost always knows exactly what he is receiving. Smuggling is a favored profession among the Yasuki, especially smuggling to the Lion Clan, as neither the Crane nor Scorpion Clans want the additional interference with their warmongering neighbor. The Yasuki smuggling operations are an especially painful thorn in the side of the Crane, particularly along the River of Gold. The Yasuki also serve as diplomats for the Crab. Diplomats visiting the Crab are housed in the Face of the East Castle, near the Shinomen Mori. Yasuki Yashiki itself holds too many secrets to trust outsiders there. Way of the Crab Pages 44-45 Training Until their gempukku, Yasuki are taught finance, diplomacy, and culture. After their gempukku, they are selected by a sensei who will train them in mercantile arts and smuggling. Way of the Crab Page 45 Schools * Yasuki Taskmaster * Yasuki Merchant * Yasuki Peacekeeper Mon The Yasuki family has two separate mons. One is from their time under the Crane Clan and the other is from their time with the Crab. Crab Mon The mon of the Yasuki despicts a carp surrounding a flower on a blue background. The carp is considered an animal of good fortune, and the mon was intended to bring wealth and prosperity to all Yasuki who bore it. Way of the Crab Page 44 Crane Mon The mon from before they broke from the Crane is considered very bad luck among both the Yasuki and Daidoji. It can still be occasionally found on ancient items from before the breaking, but many of these items have been destroyed over the years by the Yasuki and Daidoji alike. The Yasuki believe that if at any time an item with the old mon on is brought within the walls of the Black Crane Palace it will bring a year of bad trade and ill fortune. Way of the Crane Page 47 Yasuki Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of the Yasuki family under both the Crane Clan and Crab Clan: Endnotes Category:Crab Clan Families Category:Crane Clan Families Yasuki * Yasuki * Daimyo Yasuki Category:Articles with Pictures